The invention relates to an electrically conductive connection between a cable end piece and a cable end, having a conductor portion and an insulation portion with an outer face. The cable end piece consists of an electrically conductive metal and has a connection end, for example in form of an eyelet.
Such an embodiment is, for example, known from the Patent Abstract of Japan No. 2000285983. The conductor portion and the insulation portion are crimped to the cable end piece by means of tabs. The connection between the cable end piece and the cable end is additionally sealed by means of a shrink-on plastic tube.
In wirings in the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle, because of the temperatures achieved there, at the insulations of the cables made from plastic or seals made from plastics, enlargements are produced, which allow a transport of moisture within a cable, so that moisture can reach, starting from the entry position at a cable end, up to the connectors and therefore, to the electrically conductive connections at the other end, so that malfunctions can be produced.
Therefore, it is object of the present invention to construct an electrically conductive connection between a cable end piece and a cable end, comprising a conductor portion and an insulation portion, so tight, that no moisture can enter into the area between the conductor portion and the insulation portion.